The Doll
by Kibahina11
Summary: A story goes around Konoha about a hospital that was abandoned a long time ago. A young medic, Mariko, goes to reform the hospital but finds that there is an evil and supernatural force killing people and she must figre out what is happening. She finds a mysterious little girl and a creepy doll. Who is the evil behind these deeds?


**A/N: I'm sorry I have not written in soooooooo long :p I've had writers block... ANyways here's a new story I made :) I was inspired to write a horror story and I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Be sure to read at night ;) hehe **

**I don't own Naruto only my OC's :p**

* * *

Long ago, in the village of Konoha, there lived a young medic nin by the name of Mariko. She was working her way to become one of the best medics the village has ever had. Ever since she was little, that had been her dream and still continues to this day. Fortunately, the head of the hospital had a special assignment for her. The head of the hospital called her in and told her that she would be sent to another hospital that belonged to the village but was for some reason, outside of the village.

"Why is it out of the village?" Mariko asked curiously.

The head of the hospital shook his head. "You will see when you get there. I've been trying to reform that place ever since I came here," he explained. "I know you will help both the patients and the staff change its ways. I have faith in you."

Mariko excitedly nodded her head, now that she personally got a special job from the head himself. She was to leave immediately the next day in the morning. The hospital was not too far away, maybe just about five miles but with her ninja skills she could easily get there quite fast.

The next morning, Mariko tied her brown hair in a ponytail and blinked rapidly, hoping this was not a dream. Looking in the mirror, she scanned her hazel eyes at herself for the appropriate gear one last time, checked her supplies since she was going to be staying there for a whole month, and was immediately out the door.

The young medic nin quickly got to the hospital in a short time. At the gate of the hospital, she noticed that it was fenced with iron railings, the grass was very overgrown and the building looked quite gloomy and eerie at the same time. Right next to the hospital, she noticed, was a lonely looking playground and she noticed something in the back of the hospital when a figure started walking towards her.

The figure was a woman, and she seemed to have her hair up in a bun and was wearing a black mofuku, probably the main uniform for the staff, but she wondered why that, if an all black mofuku meant people were mourning for someone who died. Mariko walked to the person and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mariko," she said politely extending her hand out. "I was sent here by—"

"Yes, yes I know," said the woman impatiently and quickly shaking her hand. "My name is Rin. I am the head nurse here, please make yourself at home."

Rin led the way and Mariko couldn't help but think, _She seems so…strange…_ Mariko followed Rin and walked into the hospital. To her horror, she saw another nurse with the same outfit hitting another patient with a cane and the patient kept screaming and yelling but didn't seem to know how to talk. Mariko stared in shock at the scene before her before Rin roughly pulled her away.

"That tends to happen at times," she said indifferently. "If you think you can change the way we run this, then I wish you the best of luck."

The young medic nin gaped at the woman and yanked her arm away from her. "What is this place?" she demanded.

Rin turned to look at her and replied, "It's a mental hospital where people with mental problems, diseases, and physical disabilities are treated. Their families mostly drop them off here. But most of the time…"

Rin looked grim and added, "They don't ever come back for them."

"That's horrible…" Mariko whispered as she continued following the woman. Rin showed her the room she was staying at and was relieved it was at least clean, but she would have given it up for any of the patients whose room she saw that were very dirty. Mariko then felt someone watching and turned to look at the door and saw a little girl about five of six years old with short black hair, and brown eyes that looked quite sad. In her hand, she clutched a little doll that was scary looking.

The doll had white skin, a ragged white dress, long black, messy hair and where its eyes once stood, where now two black holes that stared off into nothing. The smile on the doll was more like an evil smirk. It was as if it knew it had scared Mariko a little.

"Hello," Mariko said to the little girl. "What's your name?"

The little girl did not reply. Instead, she sidled away still staring at Mariko, before finally leaving.

"She never talks," RIn said. "One day, she just showed up with that doll, a small bag with her stuff at the door three weeks ago. Her family must have dropped her off here and left. We call her Shizuka."

Mariko shook her head, thanked Rin and went back to unpacking her belongings. Once everything was unpacked, she took out her mission file, since she was technically on a small mission once the Hokage approved of what she was to do. Mariko scanned through it and decided to meet some of the patients as her first duty.

The young kunoichi traveled down one floor to the psychiatric ward and saw many of the patients walking around the hallway. Some had eyes staring off into space, completely lost and oblivious to the world, some walked rather strange and mumbled to themselves, while others were walked by nurses to her relief. The next floor down was the hospital and morgue ward; there were many patients lying in bed looking very sick and she caught a small glimpse of the morgue since the door had opened a revealed a dead body. Mariko walked quickly down the next flight of stair and arrived at the lobby and lunch room where she had entered. Feeling curious, she decided to check out what was behind the hospital.

Mariko walked along the wall, feeling the sun hitting her lightly. The sun, she felt, was the one cheery thing keeping this place from becoming gloomy and bad. That was short lived, since she had arrived at the back of the hospital and to her horror and great shock, she saw that there was a cemetery behind the hospital. There were many tombstones both new looking and old looking, meaning that this place was running for quite awhile already. Mariko slowly walked away, not wanting to investigate the cemetery any further and went back inside to try and bring order to the hospital.

* * *

A week passed by and slowly but surely Mariko was making progress. She would call meetings (and was outraged the nurses acted as both nurse and doctor because of funding problems), to tell the nurses to keep the rooms clean. And every time she would walk around the hospital she would see a patient being physically abused and demanded that it stopped or she would write to her boss back in Konoha. For some reason, they did not wish to cause problems outside of their own hospital so they stopped and resisted the abuse whenever she was around.

Proud with her progress, she finished one report and began to get ready for bed. She fell asleep quite quickly, but almost immediately she woke up. Mariko remained in bed as she heard someone with small feet walking. The whole hospital was deathly silent, and the footsteps sounded quite eerie. Mariko remained there frozen listening to the footsteps until they slowly faded away into the hallway. Feeling a little relieved, Mariko rolled over but as her eyes began to close, she heard a blood curling scream.

Mariko jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway towards the person screaming. The scream was extremely horrifying. It made her get shivers down her back even if she was running. She followed the scream and arrived at the room and gasped in terror; the room was covered in blood and in the middle of the room was a patient with his eyes wide open in terror, his stomach was ripped open in my slashes and where his heart was, was a bloody hole that stained his hospital robe.

"What is going on?" Rin called out then shrieked in horror at the sight in the room. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I-I just heard a scream and when…I got here…" Mariko started then broke off. A lot of the nurses had arrived to see what was going on and more shrieks of terror began. Mariko tried to calm everybody down, and began to investigate who caused this. After many hours leading to dawn, Mariko was not able to find any clues as to who would do this. Rin suggested keeping the psychiatric patients locked down in case any of them broke down and accidentally caused this. Unfortunately, Rin was right and Mariko rather would keep the patients safe and away from each other.

Heading back to her room, Mariko walked slowly and wondered who on earth would do that to a human being. Some of the nurses had the courage to clean up and removed the body from sight and to the morgue for further studying. As she walked, Mariko noticed Shizuka's room was only three rooms away from hers. She would not see the little girl that often, but when she would, Mariko always saw her alone and clutching her little doll.

Shizuka was in her bedroom sitting up, rocking back and forth hugging the doll closely to her. Mariko was about to walk in to comfort her, but Shizuka edged away and for a moment, Mariko thought she saw the doll smirk and look up at her, but Mariko shook her head and walked away to her bedroom hoping to rest from the overwhelming events.

* * *

The next few days were a little calmer but there was tension amongst everyone in the staff. Mariko was able to examine the body, but found no markings that indicated someone else murdered them. Even her best ninjitsu skills could not see who or what had caused this. But Mariko knew that this patient did not do this to themselves; this work required someone else to do this to a person.

It was now night, and everybody even the patients understood something was not feeling right anymore. They all immediately went to their rooms once curfew took place, since Mariko decided it was the best thing to do for everyone's safety and she managed to convince a few brave nurses to patrol the hallways for the night with her.

Late at night, Mariko was walking along the hallway; candle in hand, relieved there was no screams. She continued to walk, when she noticed a pool of red blood forming at the bottom of a door. Mariko called out to someone for help, and when she tried to open the door, she realized that it was firmly locked.

"Please! SOMEONE HELP!" she called out again for the tenth time as she continued to get the door to open. Screaming in frustration, Mariko mustered her strength and kicked the door open. She gaped yet again at the scene before her. This time, however, there was literally a pool of blood forming in the room if it had not leaked out. There were two victims however… One was a female patient: she was sprawled out on the bed with her back sliced open, and a deep slash through her throat. The other victim was a nurse by the name of Aki. There was a deep hole to her stomach that still leaked blood everywhere. Her eyes had been taken out and now her eyeless sockets stared at the ceiling, empty and black as the cadaver before Mariko.

"We're all going to _die_!" a nurse shrieked. Mariko turned and saw the nurses that were patrolling had arrived and so did other sleeping nurses.

"What are we going to do?" Rin bellowed hysterically. "It all started ever since _you _came here!"

She cried pointing at Mariko. "I have been innocent! What if any of you who abused these poor people are doing it?"

Mariko remarked angrily glaring at Rin. Mariko then shook it off and told everyone to go back to their rooms and lock themselves in if they have to until morning at least. Mariko herself had to clean up the mess and send the bodies to the morgue. She was able to at least collect any samples of evidence to study and figure who was causing all of this. Heading back to her room, she saw SHizuka's doll sitting on her bed as though waiting for Mariko to come.

The medic nin stared curiously at the doll, but before she could get closer, Shizuka came in barging into her room and took her doll off the bed. Mariko looked at the little girl in confusion, but what puzzled her even more was that her eyes showed fear. Shizuka immediately left to her room and slammed the door shut.

Feeling more confused than ever, Mariko did not get any sleep and went back to investigate the bodies for any further information.

* * *

As the weeks went on, more and more patients and nurses were murdered in their own bedrooms. But some them, had left mysteriously their rooms and never heard from. A lot of nurses then began to quit their job and leave, and some of the more stable patients decided it was best if they wandered the world instead of staying locked up in a hospital and possibly dying. And those who were not mentally well, decided to run away from the fear and they left never to be seen again. Mariko tried her best to not be discouraged by all of this and keep fighting whoever was killing these poor people.

A week before Mariko had to leave, only ten patients (among them Shizuka) stayed in the hospital, as well as Rin and another nurse and Mariko herself. Mariko then decided it was best to stay in the same hallway together so as to not lose any more people and be safer amongst a group of people.

That night, however, was the last night any of them would ever spend in that hospital. Mariko had not gotten a lot of sleep with all these murders and people leaving, all the worry she had, but somehow she was still determined to finish her mission and prove to her boss she was a good medic. Not feeling well, Mariko got up to get something to drink and on her way to the hallway, she saw Shizuka sitting outside of her bedroom, curled up in a fetal postion.

"What's wrong?" Mariko asked worriedly as she crouched to reach the little child.

To her great surprise, Shizuka spoke.

"I-I know…who did that…to all of those…people…" she said softly.

Mariko's eyes widened and she whispered "Who?"

"My…doll Agramon…" she replied.

Mariko sighed. "Child, it's alright. I know you must be very frightened and that doll of yours is not very appealing when you look—"

"You don't understand!" Shizuka replied, fear in her voice. "I found that doll at my home one day and it _spoke _to me… It had killed my mother and father… And it told me it would kill me if I tell anybody… It started doing that the third week we got here… I'm so sorry!"

Shizuka stood up and tugged on Mariko's arm urgently.

"_Please please! _We must get out of here!" the little girl sobbed. "While we're still alive please!"

Mariko nodded, now understanding how urgent the situation had turned. She told Shizuka to stay in her room and that she would be right back as soon as she got the others then they would leave right away. She ran to the end of the hallway to get the remaining patients, but the horror had not stopped. When she opened the first room, there was the same bloody mess all around the room. The patient was dead and on the wall written in blood was the word "fear".

Horrified, Mariko went to the next room and discovered that the patient's throat was slit and the same word was written on the wall of the room. She continued to every room and the same thing was in every room: either a bloody mess, or just the dead body of a patient with the word "fear" written in their own blood. Mariko continued to the nurse's room and thankfully she was still alive. However, the nurse had opened the window and she was absentmindedly staring at the moonlit sky. She slowly turned her head to look at Mariko, and what Mariko saw in her eyes was nothing. The nurse's eyes were blank, emotionless and soulless. It was as if her eyes were now two black holes that could get you lost just by looking at them. The nurse then let out a piercing scream that made Mariko fall down. The nurse then turned her attention back to the window, then slowly climbed through the windowsill and jumped off. Mariko rushed to the window but it was too late; she heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking and knew the poor life had ended.

Shaking her head, Mariko sprinted to Rin's room but was already too late as well. As soon as she entered Rin's room, Rin had jumped off the stool and the rope had broken her neck. Before Mariko could run back to Shizuka, Rin's head popped up with the same eyes the nurse had. Rin then spoke to her, but it was not Rin's voice. This voice was deep, male, evil and very demonic.

"_Foolish girl", _the possessed Rin said sneering at her. _"You should have believed little Shizuka… She was right you know… I did kill her parents and made her come here so that I may get the strength I need."_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Mariko screeched. "Why are you doing this?"

The evil Rin laughed such a way it made Mariko crouch away in fear.

"_Because I am Agramon, demon of fear," _the demon replied. _"I feed off people's fear… Little Shizuka helped with that once I threatened her… I demanded her to bring me here and this was such a feast! All the fear from the patients of being abused and the fear of being caught, ooh this was heaven! Or hell in my case…"_

"_Up until you came," _the demon said, now giving Rin's face a more horrifying look. _"You took the fear away… And there was, _hope _all around. It was weakening me! But I had enough strength to kill that man and stike fear again! Especially Shizuka… She kept me close…hoping I would stop but I did not! With much more fear than ever, I was stronger and stronger! Killing all of those people also made me quite strong and powerful. Now I could possess these pathetic nurses and make them kill themselves! And…I am still feeding off your fear my sweet…"_

With one last look of horror, Mariko turned and ran back to Shizuka as Agramon laughed and his laugh was heard all around the entire building. She got whatever she felt in her room, grabbed Shizuka and sprinted down the stairs to get away from the demon. At the bottom of the stairs, Agramon was there as the doll and it laughed again and began to run towards the kunoichi and child. Mariko kicked the doll away from them and ran. Shizuka then screamed as the demon doll took hold of her and Mariko once again threw it down the basement.

Shizuka then broke free of Mariko's grip and said, "I need to fight that doll… It killed my parents and…I miss them…"

With one last hug to Mariko, Shizuka ran to the basement before Mariko could grab her again. Blindly, Mariko chased after the girl into the dark basement. The basement was extremely dark and she could not see anything so she got out a candle and quickly lit it. The basement was deadly silent, not even the drops of water could be heard… Mariko scanned the basement and there was nothing in sight.

"Shizuka!" she called out, her voice echoing in the hallway.

Mariko continued to walk and look around slowly and carefully. Then she stopped and felt a strange sensation. She began to feel lightheaded and Mariko tried to shake it off, but then her candlelight caught sight of the demonic doll. It gave its shrill laugh one last time before throwin itself at Mariko and her scream of terror was the last thing the hospital heard in that horrifying night.

* * *

"So that's it?" Naruto asked Shino. "What happened to the girl?"

Naruto asked Shino if the rumors about the building outside of Konoha were true.

"Well," Shino said in his monotone voice. "She did not come back for the rest of the week and once they were going to send the ANBU to look for her, Mariko came back with bloodstained clothes, many scars from the wounds she was able to heal herself with, and very weak from depleting her chakra."

"She fainted at the entrance of the village," he continued. "But when she woke up, Mariko woke up screaming and once she calmed down, she recounted what had happened."

"And then?" Naruto urged on.

Shino looked up at the abandoned building 2 miles in front of them and continued, "Under the Hokage's orders, they had her memory removed. However, she still had many nightmares about it and had to take heavy medication that eventually ended her life."

"After Mariko came back, the Hokage also forbade anyone from going into to that building and pretty much removed it from its place on the map. It has since then been forgotten," he finished.

"Wow…" Naruto said in fascination. "Wait, what about that little old lady that moved in and is crazy about collecting dolls?"

"There are rumors that that is Shizuka," Shino replied grimly. "And that she has gone crazy after the fight with the demon… It is even said that the demon itself is in her now."

The blond ninja gulped loudly. "Do you think the rumors are true Shino? Or is it just a good story to scare your friends with?"

Shino looked at him and replied, "Well, try going into the building yourself… They also say that even if the demon did not latch on to the poor girl, you might find Agramon himself as the doll somewhere in the hospital waiting to strike… After all, all that killing and feeding off the fear of people he did, made him so strong he could live for centuries now. And…there's also the subject of the restless souls doomed to wander that hospital for eternity."

"N-No it's okay Shino!" Naruto chuckled nervously. "I believe ya! I'm good… I'm good…"

"Well then, shall we go?" Shino asked, heading back towards the village. "It's getting late, and I'm in no mood to fight off a demon."

"Right you are Shino!" Naruto exclaimed, hurrying to catch up with his friend and the need to get away from the abandoned hospital.

Now, that empty hospital stood there. It has been many years since that incident. But still, the villagers are very careful even if they do not cross paths with that building. They want to get away; they feel that small sensation of fear, but then feel quite lightheaded as if their fear of that place was being drained by some unknown force. Who knows what that is, but they will never know unless they go in. However, those who dare never come back and maybe a certain demon is quite happy with all the fear and lives he took and will continue if he has to invade Konoha one day for all those delicious fears, and souls.

**A/N: Here are some of the meanings I found out about the names I picked :) R&R plz ^_^**

**Makori: "true village child"**

**Rin: "cold" or "insensitive"**

**Shizuka: "quiet"**

**Aki: "autumn", "bright", or "sparkle"**

**Agramon: demon of fear**


End file.
